Scream 4
by HorrorFreak
Summary: Sidney is being stalked again, but this time the killer is being stalked. Please R & R. No Flames!
1. At the Riley House in Woodsboro

Scene 1 *At the Riley house in Woodsboro*  
  
Dewey and Gale walk towards the door grabbing their jackets. Mark shuts the door as Dewey and  
Gale walk out of the house, on their way to the movies, holding each other's hand. Mark locks the  
door and continues over to the television. He puts in a movie. He walks into the kitchen and  
grabs a bag of chips. He sits down on the couch and presses play on the remote control. The  
movie begins with the preview for Stab 3 Back to Woodsboro. The phone rings. Mark pauses the  
movie and reaches for the phone.   
  
Mark: Hello! Riley residence.   
  
Voice: Hello? Who is this?   
  
Mark: This is Mark.   
  
Voice: Oh sorry wrong number!   
  
Mark: It's okay.   
  
Voice Wait!   
  
Mark: What? Who are you looking for?   
  
Voice: I'm looking for you detective.   
  
Mark: Sorry but I'm not a detective.   
  
Voice: Yes you are.   
  
Mark: No! I used to be but that was a long time ago.   
  
Voice: Well detective!   
  
Mark: I'm not a detective. Now goodbye.   
  
Voice: Don't you dare hang up.   
  
Mark: Why?   
  
Voice: You hang up, you'll fucking die!   
  
Mark: What do u want from me?   
  
Voice: I want to play a game.   
  
Mark: What kind of game?   
  
Voice: It's an easy game! All you have to do is answer 2 simple questions. First question! Tell me  
where Sidney Prescott is.   
  
Mark: No fucking way!   
  
Voice: Oops you lose.   
  
The voice hangs up. The doorbell rings. Mark runs to the door, unlocks it, and steps outside. He  
walks back in leaving the door open. A noise from the second floor catches his attention. He runs  
up the stairs and runs into his bedroom. The closet door opens slightly. Mark walks over to the  
closet and opens the door. Nothing is there. Then from behind the ghostface stabs Mark in the  
back. Mark struggles to get out of the room into the hall. He makes it into the hall. Mark pulls  
himself up and lifelessly hangs onto the banister. The ghostface stabs Mark again and throws him  
over the banister. The ghostface walks down the stairs, takes the knife out of Mark, and carves  
the number four into his forehead. (Zooms into the four and the Scream title comes in ending  
scene 1) 


	2. In the Caribbean Islands

Scene 2 *In the Caribbean Islands*  
Sidney, Ken, Trina, and Chris are lying on the beach.  
Sidney: I can't believe tomorrow we'll be heading back for Woodsboro.  
Trina: Yeah I know the week went by fast.  
Sidney: Boys! Make yourselves useful and get us a diet pepsi.  
Ken: Oh a diet pepsi! What watching your figures?  
Trina: Just get your lazy asses up and get our pepsis.  
Ken and Chris walk over to the snack bar. Sidney's cell phone rings. She answers it.  
Sidney: Hello.  
Voice: Hello sidney!  
Sidney: May I ask who's calling.  
Voice: Well of all people Sid, you should know who I am.  
(Odd silence) Sidney hangs up. Sidney's cell phone rings again.  
Sidney: Would you leave me alone Ryan!  
Ryan: Shit!  
Sidney: Yeah nice try.  
Ryan: When are you guys coming home?  
Sidney: Tomorrow.  
Ryan: Next time I'm coming with you guys.  
Sidney: I beg to differ.  
Ryan: You suck! Can I talk to Trina?  
Sidney: Sure. Hold on.  
Ryan: Hurry up!  
Trina: Hello! What do you want?  
Ryan: Just to bug you.  
Trina: Oh how childish!  
Ryan: No really. Umm can I borrow some money?  
Trina: How much?  
Ryan: Just twenty dollars.  
Trina: Okay there is some in my jewelry box in my room.  
Ryan: But I don't have the keys to your house.  
Trina: Mom has the keys.  
Ryan: Okay thanks. I owe you.  
Trina: Yeah I know.  
Ryan: Bye.  
Trina: Bye!  
Trina hangs up the phone and hands it to Sidney.  
Sidney: So what's the problem now.  
Trina: My brother needed to borrow some money.  
Sidney: For what now?  
Trina: I don't know. Good question.  
Sidney: Why do you let him even borrow money?  
Trina: I'm just worried about him.  
Sidney: Oh.  
Trina: I mean I know he'll never pay me back.......  
Sidney: Yeah well he just uses your money for drugs.  
Trina is at lost for words. Ken and Chris walk back with two diet pepsis. Ken hands the drinks  
to the two girls and they both sit down on the beach chairs. 


	3. On the Plane Back to Woodsboro

Scene 3 *On the Plane Back to Woodsboro*  
Sidney sits next to Ken, her fiancé, and Trina sits next to Chris, her boyfriend.  
Sidney: So did you have a good time?  
Ken: Yeah! Why would you think that I wouldn't have a good time?  
Sidney: I don't know.  
Sidney and Ken don't talk for the rest of the trip. The plane lands and they get off the plane and see Neil waiting for them.  
Sidney: Dad!  
Neil: You are never going away that long again.  
Sidney: Oh dad!  
Ken: Hi Mr. Prescott.  
Neil: You can call me Neil.  
Ken: Okay.  
Neil: So enjoy yourselves.  
Trina: Of course! Had a blast!  
Neil: That's great. Well best be getting home.  
While the girls are in the car, Ken and Neil pack the trunk. Neil pulls Ken away form the car.  
Neil: Watch Sidney closely.  
Ken: Why are you telling me this?  
Neil: Because her friend Mark was killed two days ago.  
Ken: What?  
Neil: Yeah. He was stabbed in the back and carved into his forehead was the number four. I have a feeling someone is trying to make a stab four.  
Ken: Why would anyone want to create a stab four? Sequels to trilogies suck!  
Neil: I don't know.  
Ken: Don't worry Mr. Prescott, I'll keep Sid safe.  
Neil: It's Neil.  
Ken: Neil. Got it.  
Ken and Neil walk back over to the car and put the last suitcase in the trunk. They get into the car and drive back to Woodsboro. 


	4. Mrs Gamel's House in Woodsboro

Scene 4 *Mrs. Gamel's House in Woodsboro*  
Ryan is in his room listening to music. The phone rings and Ryan can't hear it. Mrs. Gamel walks up the stairs and opens the door. Ryan sees his mom and shuts off the stereo.   
Mrs. Gamel: I don't know. Just take the phone and turn down your god damn stereo!  
Mrs. Gamel hands the phone to Ryan  
Ryan: Hello?  
Voice: Hello Ryan.  
Ryan: Who is this?  
Voice: Who do you think.  
Ryan: Joe?  
Voice: Yeah! Come down to the alley behind the video store at 8:00 tonight.  
Ryan: Okay! But I have no money.  
Voice: It's okay just come down.  
Ryan: Okay bye.  
Ryan hangs up. He walks to his window and sees Neil pull into his driveway next door. Ryan runs out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door.  
Ryan: Wait!  
Neil: Oh hi.  
Ryan: Did you already pick them up?  
Neil: Yeah.  
Ryan: Okay thanks.  
Ryan runs back up to his room and picks up the phone, getting ready to call Trina.  
Trina: Hello.  
Ryan: Hi.  
Trina: I see you've taken more than twenty dollars.  
Ryan: Yeah. I didn't expect it to be that much.  
Trina: Why? What did you use the money for?  
Ryan: Umm....  
Trina: Never mind. What did you call for? You better have not called me for more money.   
Ryan: No actually I wanted to tell you the news.  
Trina: What news?  
Ryan: Well Mark got murdered while you were on vacation.  
Trina: Oh my god.  
Ryan: Yeah I know.  
Trina: But why?  
Ryan: Rumor has it that someone is trying to create a Stab 4.  
Trina: Oh no. Does Sidney know.  
Ryan: I don't know.  
Trina: She'll be better off if she didn't know.  
Ryan: She will eventually find out you know.  
Trina: True.  
Ryan: Well I have to go dinner's ready. Bye. Stay safe.  
Trina: I will bye.  
Ryan hangs up the phone and walks down stairs to the dinning room. His mom is already sitting down and the food was laid out. Ryan sits down and puts some food on his plate.  
Mrs. Gamel: So who was it?  
Ryan: It was Joe.  
Ryan stuffs his face with bread.  
Mrs. Gamel: What did he want?  
Ryan: He wanted to hang out tonight.  
Mrs. Gamel: Where?  
Ryan: At his house.  
Mrs. Gamel: *whispers* Likely story.  
They continue to eat dinner. When Ryan finishes he walks out of the room leaving his plateon the table. He walks out the door and walks to the video store. He walks to the alley and sees a black figure standing there.  
Ryan: Joe?  
Voice: I'm not Joe.  
Ryan: Oh sorry. My b. See ya.  
Black figure grabs Ryan's arm.  
Ryan: Let go.  
Voice: Tell me one thing. Have you ever wanted to get revenge?  
Ryan: Yeah. Why?  
Voice: Have you ever lost a family member because they were murdered?  
Ryan: No. Unless you think a car accident is a murder.  
Voice: Do you know Sidney Prescott?  
Ryan: Yes.  
Voice: Well do you want to be my partner in crime?   
Ryan: What are you talking about?  
Voice: I want to kill Sidney.  
Ryan: I never could do that.  
Voice: I want my revenge.  
Ryan: I'm not going to kill a friend.  
Voice: Well I'll give you one option. If you don't work with me to kill Sidney I'm just going to have to kill you.  
Ryan: Okay I'll do it.  
Voice: Good.  
Ryan walks out of the alley into view. Ryan goes to cross the street. A blinding light from the right catches his attention. He tries to get out of the way but is hit by the car. The mysterious figure opens the car door and steps out. Ryan is still alive. The mysterious figure reveals the gun he had hidden. He shoots Ryan in the head. 


End file.
